User queries generate a variety of results when entered into a search result webpage. Such results may include links to articles, videos, images, and a variety of other types of information that may or may not be relevant to a user's original query. Often the amount of information presented with respect to each query result is minimal, providing little guidance for the user's ultimate result selection.
In some instances, a user enters a particular user query that fails to accurately represent the nature of the user's request. For example, the user may enter a generic term without understanding or recognizing that there is a more specific term for what the user intended to research. Search results webpages use a variety of methods to decipher user intent, specifically when determining the types of results presented to a user and the manner in which such results are displayed.